1002 Kisah Tak Ada Habisnya
by Chiya-chii
Summary: "FanFiction tanpa akhir. Penuh dengan fantasi, GAJEness, OOCness, dan saudara-saudari mereka. OC MASUK!" /CROSSOVER KELAS DUNIA!/Readers must Read and Review!


**AUTHOR 's Notes:**

_INI CERITA GAK ADA HABISNYA. INI CERITA GAK AKAN NYAMBUNG SAMA IQ BEDIRI, JADI, PASTIKAN ANDA BACA FF INI DENGAN PINTU TERTUTUP RAPAT, INFUS, DAN OBAT PENENANG DISEBELAH MEJA ANDA. LALU, UNTUK MENCEGAH STROKE DAN SERANGAN JANTUNG MENDADAK, AUTHOR INGIN MEMBERI SARAN AGAR ANDA MENGINAP DI RSJ TERDEKAT SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI UNTUK MENCEGAH PENULARAN PENYAKIT. APABILA ADA SUATU KESALAHAN PENULISAN DAN LAIN-LAIN, YA MAKLUMIN LAH YA, AUTHOR BELOM LULUS TeKa. NANTI ADA BEBERAPA BAGIAN YANG DIPOTONG, KARENA INI FF JUGA DIRENCANAIN VIA POS(?) MAKSUDNYA LEWAT SMS, KALO MERASA TERGANGGU, YO WIS LAH.. GAK USAH FLAMING, YANG PENTING REVIEW. KALO GAK KETAWA BERARTI IQ DIATAS 001 *nyengir*_

**"1002 KISAH TAK ADA HABISNYA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FanFiction tanpa akhir. Penuh dengan fantasi, GAJEness, OOCness, dan saudara-saudari mereka. OC MASUK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fanfiction**__** ini dibuat oleh sang Author Sarap feat Mrs.V**_

_**Tokoh-tokoh**__** yang terdapat disini bukan punya Chiya/Mrs.V**_

_**Produk-produk**__** yang terdapat disini bukan punya Chiya/Mrs.V**_

_**Situs-situs Web**__** yang terdapat disini bukan punya Chiya/Mrs.V**_

_**VOCALOID**__** yang terdapat disini bukan punya Chiya/Mrs.V**_

_**ALL CREDITS**__** belongs to their owner (kebanyakan sih..)**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**START!**_

*_BGM_: Hatiku Hampa (UNGU) versi Sinden*

..

Malam ini, kedua author fanfic kita, sedang berdangdut ria dengan lagu cinta satu malam karya Sule Mas Koki..

**..?**

**YA ENGGAKLAH..**

Jadi, si Author Tena (Chiya) yang cantik jelita, dan Mrs.V (Angel) yang rajin menabung lagi SMS-an berdua..

Si Tena lagi nonton OVJ, yang satu lagi (Angel) entah ngapain tengkurep di jalan raya(?) *Tena digebuk Angel*

Intinya, mereka lagi sms-an lah! Jadi, mereka berencana untuk menguasai dunia!.. m-maksudnya, bikin ff.. *Tena di deathglare audience*

Nah.. inilah hasil perampokan ide karya Tena dan Angel (TenAngel?)

Dalang: Cerita hari ini berjudul "ENTAH APALAH JUDULNYA". Bercerita tentang perampokan terong oleh Gakupo dan berakhir dengan tongkat Harry Potter. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Awal cerita kita mulai langsung dari TeKaPe!

..

..

*diiringi tepukan penonton*

..

..

"KAU! BERHEEENNTTIIIIII!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek sambil lari-lari ngejar seseorang berambut ungu panjang dikucir satu yang lagi bawa-bawa terong.

"Kembalikan terong jualanku!" .. "Tidak mau!" teriak si gadis eh.. laki-laki (Angel: atau malah _BANCI_?) berambut ungu kayak anak kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kira-kira, sudah setengah jam mereka kejar-kejaran di tempat itu, di DuFan. Mereka berdua tampak mulai kelelahan, namun Meiko ternyata masih memiliki tenaga cadangan, hingga si maling, Gakupo bingung harus ngapain..

Mendadak, siram-but ungu kejatohan lampu serep diatas kepalanya. "AH! I heif en aidiya!" katanya mendadak. Sesaat, entah apalah yang dilakukan Gakupo sampe si dalang..eh author juga ikut-ikutan bingung..

Ternyata EH Ternyata! kawan-kawan, saudara-saudari, anda-andi, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, semua yang ada disini,.. Dia berniat untuk melaporkan Meiko (si Ibu tukang jualan) kepada Pak Polisi yang Gakupo pesen via Ebay dan dikirim kilat lewat pos letter bee(?)

...

Angel : Loh loh loh? Bukannya si Meiko yang barang dagangannya diculik?(?)

Tena : Iya juga ya? ._.a aku sendiri juga gak tahu...

...

Yang nganter pak polisi via pos adalah Lag Melihat! Pas ditengah perjalanan Lag mengantar pakpol bareng Niche, mereka dirampok oleh sekelompok orang yang salah satunya bernama Najaludon, kawan-kawan!

Pas tengah melarikan diri, Lag dan Niche malah kejeblos perangkap yang dipasang virgo pada saat di pulau ja..wa? (Tena: Pak Narrator! itu skripnya kebalik!) maksudnya, Pulau Galuna..

Hanya sekedar catatan untuk para pemirsa yang lagi cengo mandangin ini FF, perangkap tersebut merupakan perangkap legendaris yang dapat menjebak Ratu Monster yang dikenal sebagai Titania ataupun Erza Scarlet. Perangkap ini memiliki kapasitas seberat 500kg, dan permukaan yang ditutupi jerami. Tempat ini dapat anda kunjungi dari Jakarta hanya dengan naik getek lima kali sampai ke papua, lalu pesawat sampai ke Bandung, berikutnya anda langsung naik Ojek atau bahkan mikrolet (AngKot) sampai ke Amerika, dan terakhir, anda hanya perlu menunggu jemputan para malaikat yang akan membawa anda ke Pulau Galuna setelah anda tidak dapat makan selama 45 tahun lamanya.

_Lanjut lagi ke cerita.._

Setelah kejeblos, Lag dan Niche menemukan sebuah kotak! Ternyata, itu adalah kotak harta karun, pemirsa! Peter si Panci bersama sahabatnya, tinkerbell langsung turun dari langit ke tempat khilafnya Sang Titania, PERANGKAP VIRGO DI GALUNA..

Peter Panci dan sahabatnya Tink yang lama mencari kotak itu mengajak Lag dan Niche untuk pergi ke Neverland bersama mereka dan Wendy tentu saja! Saat mereka semua terbang dengan Debu Peri, mata mereka langsung teriritasi, kulit menjadi kotor, dan rambut kusam akibat debu tersebut! Akhirnya, sesaat mereka sampai di Neverland, para tamu Ariel Peterpan(PARTOpan) sudah menjadi seperti suster ngesot versi 2012. Setelah Partopan (Peter Panci versi 2012) menyanyikan lagu "Menghapus Bedakmu", Partopan-pun segera mengabsen tamunya..

Partopan: Partopan ada? Ada..

*nyentang kotak di notes absensi yang ada nama Partopan"

Partopan: Tinkerbell?

Tinkerbell: Adaa pakk! *salute*

Partopan: Lag Melihat?

Lag: A-ada pak! *ikut salute*

Partopan: Niche dingo-nya Lag?

Niche: Di hatimu, pak!~

Partopan: Bagus.. berarti tinggal,.. Wendy!

Wendy: ADE PAK.

... 'APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN WENDY KITA?' kata Partopan dalam hati sambil cengo bersama tink and friends!

Rambutnya kayak mbah surip..

Jenggotnya kayak kambing..

Item kusem..

NAHLO! DIMANA DIA? APA YANG TERJADI? MENGAPA ENGKAU MENGUTUKNYA JADI MONYET IBUNDAKU TERCINTA?

Wendy: Helo? Dimana nih kita?

Partopan: Siapa kamu? Wendy Marvell kah?..Makhluk apa kamu?..

Wendy: Wendy Cagur, mas.. Makhluk Tuhan paling seksi!

Tinkerbell: *bisik-bisik* sekarang atau lima puluh tahun lagi.. *sambil nyanyi*

...

Karena gak bisa menemukan jawabannya (Kenapa Wendy bisa berubah) Tinkerbell manggil Conan pake Teleport-Entah-Apa-Itu ke Neverland. Tim PiTinLaNiCo siap beraksi! *jreng jreng* *cling cling* #digebuk

..

Karena mendadak FF ini ngeGaJe, datanglah Lucy yang biasanya dipojokkan sambil memakai jam dinding barunya(?)! LUCYMAN AKAN MENYELAMATKAN DUNIAA! *_BGM_: Superman*

Tahu-tahu ada cewek berpita putih raksasa yang ternyata adik sepupu dari tantenya yang suaminya kawin lagi sama sodara ibunya

Rin: "Kak Lucy, kamu siapa?" -Udah tahu masih nanya

Lucy: "Aku Batman"

Rin: "Oh,.. Mana kostumnya kak?" *tampang polos*

Lucy: "Ketinggalan di kos-kosannya Erza tadi.." *ngelantur*

Lucy yang udah beneran ngantuk akibat begadang nonton bola, langsung ngesot ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Lucy langsung ngeraba-raba saku celananya buat nyari pintu kamar.. (Tena: Itu konci pak, bukan pintu) iya.. maksud saya konci kamar.. tapi yang keambil malah konci canis minor, nicola! AKHIRNYA, PLUE TELAH DI SUMMON DENGAN SUKSESNYA.. Amin.. #eh

tidak lama kemudian..

"SUMMON!" teriak seseorang dari arah jam 3! (Lucy: Tapi sekarang udah malem, pak Narrator.. *ngigo*)

..

Pak Narrator: SIAPA KAMU GANGGU ACARA SAYA?

?: NAMA SAYA AKIHISA YOSHII DARI KELAS 2-F PAK! INI ACARA AUTHOR SARAP, BUKAN ACARA BAPAK!

Pak Narrator: Oh, gitu toh.. ya udah, neng geulis langsung masuk aja, itu udah ditunggu sama sutradaranya.. Iya juga ya.. Ada benernya juga anda!

Akihisa: Makasih pak.. Permisi..

Akihisa Yoshii yang entah kapan ada di deket Kaito yang lagi ngorek-ngorek sampah-pun langsung ngajakin berantem Plue yang disangka itu adalah hasill summon-nya Lucy!

"KAU MONSTER?" Teriak Aki dengan 'lebeh'-nya dan sambil menunjuk Lucy dan Plue. "Heh.. kau mau kuhabisi rupanya, anak muda.." kata Lucy dengan death glarenya sambil memegang golok dan bor yang dikasih plue sedetik lalu ke Lucy (dan entah kapan Plue beli ituh bor? -w-).

Akhirnya, Lucy yang tadinya mau kekamar harus mengurungkan niat itu untuk membunuh-kilat Akihisa Yoshii, anak Pak Ogah(?). Selagi mereka (Lucy dan Aki) main kejar-kejaran dan lompat kodok (Tentunya Lucy menang), Kaito yang dilupakan merasa nanggung cuma ngorek-ngorek sampah.. 'Kenapa gak langsung masuk aja ke tempat sampah ya?' pikirnya pasrah.

Eittsss.. Tunggu dulu.. Sebelum kembali ke Lucy, ada 4 orang lagi yang dicuekin, dan akhirnya malah main...ehm...

Rin: Len! Hati-hati! Nanti peluncurnya makan benteng kita!

Len: Iya! Kita harus gimana Rin?

Rin: SOGOK! SOGOK PELUNCUR ITU DENGAN JERUK!

Len: Sadar dikit deh, Kak. Peluncur ENGGAK makan.

Rin: Kita ajak duet?

Len: Peluncur ENGGAK nyanyi.

Rin: Ajak ke Monas?

Len: IHHH! KAKAKKU INI BODOH ATAU GEBLEK SIH? PELUNCUR ITU ENGGAK HIDUP! BENDA MATIII! *panas*

Rin: OH.. Gitu.. *jalanin Kuda 2 langkah kedepan*

Len: R-Rin! Kuda ENGGAK bisa jalan kedepan.. Kuda musti jalan bentuk 'L'

Rin: Kok 'L' doang? Kalo 'R' bisa gak?

Len: ENGGAK bisa, kakakku yang cantiiikkkkk! *gigit kuku*

Rin: Ah.. Kudanya curang.. Kalo gitu.. aku jalanin ini aja deh *jalanin ster 3 langkah kedepan*

Len: Nah, itu bener.. Ambil bentengnya.. *lega*

Rin: Bentengnya buat kita?.. *ambil benteng lawan*

Kurama: *Jalanin Ster 4 langkah* SKAK

Kurapika: MATI.

Rin: Loh kok gitu? Kok bisa? Kapan? KAPAN?

Len: emang gitu.. Bisa dong.. Barusan..BARUSAN..

Rin: *jitak Len* Gak usah dijawab semua.

Kurapika: Berarti kita 7-0 ya..

Kurama: Menang telak lagi untuk hari ini..

*Duo Kura-kura tos*

Rin: Len, kapan ya kita bisa menang untuk pertama kali?

Len: Suatu saat.. pasti, kak..

Rin: Otak mereka encer banget sih ya..

Len: Gimana ya mereka 'mengencerkan' otak gitu?

Rin: Direbus tiap hari sama Farah Quinn..

Len: G-gak gitu juga kali

Duo Kura-kura cuma bisa cengo ngelihatin dan ngedengerin pembicaraan mereka yang entah darimana asal-usulnya Farah Quinn bisa nyasar kesini.

Yah, tapi mereka (Duo Kura-kura) gak gitu peduli juga sih.. Mereka malah..

Kurama: Mau main catur?

Kurapika: Ayo aja.. Yang menang boleh nonton tv 24 jam besok.

Kurama: Tantangan Diterima..

_Kembali ke Lucy dan Aki_

*TENG TENG* Lonceng tinju

Wasit: Miss Lucy Heartfilia memenangkan pertandingan ini! Setelah melakukan 'itu' dan 'itu'! akhirnya kemenangan berpihak pada Lucy the Batwoman 2012!

(Narrator: Penasaran? sebenernya..)

**-*FLASHBACK:ON*-**

CRRTTT.. Aki mengerem kakinya yang sudah tidak kuat berlari.. Ternyata orang yang lagi tidur itu memiliki tenaga super yang tidak dapat dikontrol otak! Teori Akihisa Yoshii

.. "BAIKLAH, AKU MENYE-.." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lucy sudah mejedut-jedutkan kepala Aki ke pintu kamarnya dengan nama jurus "ICE CREAM HEAD!".

BRAKKK! Pintu kamar tersebut pun ambruk, didampingi oleh Mayat Akihisa Yoshii yang terkapar kaku dengan wajah tersenyum..

Lalu, Lucy yang udah gak peduli sama Aki langsung terjun payung diiringin lagu 'UMBRELLA' karya Rihanna ke kasur empuk yang tak Lucy sadari, telah di ompoli oleh Shinchan!

bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

**-*FLASHBACK:OFF*-**

Akhirnya, semuapun kembali damai setelah negara api dihancurkan!(?). Namun, bagaimana dengan jasad yoshii?

_KITA MULAI CERITA DARI AWAL LAGI,.._

Hideyoshi Kinoshita, kawan Akihisa Yoshii yang lagi bertugas patroli keliling pasar sambil beli jeruk pesenan Yuuko melihat sebuah kaki yang sudah kaku didepan sebuah rumah. Rumah siapa? tentu saja rumah Lucy! Setelah histeris akibat menarik kaki tersebut dan mengetahui bahwa.. itu adalah mayat yang tak dikenal, tapi kenal, ya! iya! betul sekali! Itu adalah mayat Akihisa Yoshii yang lupa dibuang ketempat sampah oleh Lucy! Hideyoshi yang kaget langsung teriak "NOOOOOOOO..." dengan histerisnya bagaikan seorang peternak yang kehilangan koleksi Underwear kambingnya..

**Dan,** kembali ke Lucy sang Championship yang udah mulai sadar.. Dia menghirup udara tidak segar dari bantal gulingnya.. dari baunya.. Lucy sudah tahu 'itu' apa...

"SHINCHAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriakan lucy membuat gempa bumi ini dan Shinchan yang ngumpet diatas lemari langsung jatoh ke bawah..

Dengan aura kasih eh.. aura gelapnya.. Lucy pun..

.

.

.

*TENG TENG* SHINCHAN K.O DENGAN TELAK..

Karena satu persatu, tokoh utama kita bermetamorfosis menjadi mayat.. Datanglah Natsu dari Konoha bernama NAruTO. Natsu dari Edolas bernama Natsu Dragonil. Natsu dari Earthland, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu yang sekolah di Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga. Mereka berkumpul untuk menyanyikan lagu "Natsu sedunia" dan merebut tokoh utama dari tangan Master Shadow yang jahat dengan menggunakan tongkat sihir yang dibuat dari bulu Pheonik milik Harry Potter itu!

INFO: GENRE 'TRAGEDY' itu untuk menghormati tragedi-tragedi tragis para pemain kita yang udah main sampe mati beneran... *salute*

_**-*FIN*-**_

This FF Story belongs to TenAngel(c)

KONTEN LAIN SELAIN CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK TENA ATAUPUN ANGEL. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! DON'T BE A SILENT RIDER!


End file.
